Digimon Hybrids Evolutions: los mundos que un dia se unieron
by azrexskate
Summary: el digimundo tiene un juego que a la larga escoge a sus nuevos protectores, y esta vez selecciona a 10 chicos para salvarlos
1. el dia en que todo cambio

*un mundo en llamas causadas por batallas y emerge un grupo de 10 mounstros con formas distintas cada uno con armaduras y formas geniales, de gran tamaño y diferentes colores iluminados por una luz para enfrentar un ejercito malvado*

-uff que sueño tan extraño- dice azahel luego de despertar impactado por ese sueño -bueno es hora de levantarse. capaz es otro de esos raros sueños que tengo. deberia de dejar de ver peliculas y jugar juegos que tengan que ver con mounstros. a quien engaño? jamas dejare de hacerlo jaja- rie tontamente luego de tener ese razonamiento y va a hacer lo tipico (desayunar con su mama y hermano, ir caminando con andrea, que es la chica que le gusta pero es su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo carlos, estudiar en el liceo y ser el mejor alumno de la clase, hacer deporte y luego volver a casa a jugar en la computadora...)

al llegar a casa se sienta a jugar un juego que lo envicia a el y su mejor amigo llamado "digimon hybrid evolutions", en el que un grupo de humanos son transportados a este mundo en el cual los malos son 10 digimons que se hacen llamar "el imperio del nuevo orden demoniaco digimon" y solo guerreros de buen corazon son capaces de alcanzar la hybrid evolution (los humanos combinados con datos ZIP digitales que almacenan digievoluciones amplias de un digimon, se convierten en este y pueden alcanzar el nivel que puedan dependiendo de su empeño, entrenamiento, ambiente y corazon que pongan para realizar su deseo de ayudar) y asi vencer a esta organizacion

-oye ayudame carlos! necesito que evoluciones en kendogarurumon- dice azahel por el microfono para dirigirse a su compañero de batalla (azahel era el guerrero del fuego y carlos se ubico en el de la luz)

-voy voy! ya llego solo que estos dinohyumons me tiene ocupado!-responde carlos

-quien necesita una jetsylphymon?- llega al juego andrea cargandose a los dinohyumon y a los triceramons que tenian sometido a azahel que estaba evolucionado en agunimon

-gracias andy! eres la mejor!-dice carlos

-debiamos vencerlos nosotros, no se vale que ya tu tengas la ultra hybrid evolution jum- se queja azahel

-tranquilo dentro de poco seran igual de buenos que yo-

en un momento las pantallas se ponen azules y una voz dice que han sido seleccionados para detener a la mencionada organizacion. cada uno extrañado mira su monitor y presionan "enter" simultaneamente y esto abrio un portal que los succiono a ellos 3 al mundo de hybrid evolution... el hermano de azahel (leonardo) estaba por entrar al cuarto de azahel para pedirle prestado algo y tambien fue jalado al digimundo...

-donde estamos?- pregunta carlos?

-no se pero se que no es la tierra- responde andy...


	2. la pequeña discusion y agunimon

-pero que haces aquiii leo?- dice azahel con una cara muy amplia de molestia -te devuelves por donde viniste-

-estaba por entrar a tu cuarto pero llegue con ustedes aqui y lo haria pero, por donde vinimos?- pregunta leonardo con una cara entre asustada y algo sarcastica

-cierto aza, donde estamos? no se parece en nada a la tierra- dice andrea algo asustada.

-bueno, es hora de explorar! quedarnos en el medio de este campo no servira de nada!- dice carlos entusiasmado como es natural en su personalidad

-pero que te pasa?! no sabemos donde estamos y que es todo esto carlos! quieres que nos pase algo? acaso quieres que lo que este en este mundo te mate o nos mate por tu imprudencia?- dice azahel ya que el siempre piensa en sus amigos para protegerlos y mas ahora que esta su hermano junto a ellos

-oye calmate az, no es para tanto. primero averiguemos donde estamos y busquemos la forma de regresar a casa- dice andrea con su forma endulzadora y coqueta que usa siempre para calmarlo.

-vale... me calmo... carlos disculpa. a donde vamos?- dice azahel sentandose y tomandose un respiro

-vamos hacia ese bosque... parece habitado- dice carlos con aires de conocimiento campal y gran liderazgo

-vale pero nos sentamos a mitad de camino, no me gusta caminar mucho-dice leonardo con una cara de flojera

al llegar al bosque, azahel y carlos se muestran excepticos ya que ambos al mirarse la cara notan que les parece conocido tal lugar...

-carlos, estos arboles unidos pareciendo un arco... no te parecen conocidos?-dice azahel

-si hermano, es raro solo los he visto en un sitio- carlos responde dandole base a la suposicion de azahel

-chicos, los arboles se cruzan y se forman asi... no los reconozco de algun sitio- dice andrea con aires de cortarles el inicio que les guie a la conversacion del juego de digimon hybrid evolution.

-es enserio andy!-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo. siempre les pasa ya que ambos se conocen desde pequeños y se conocen muy bien

-podemos sentarnos? estoy cansado... ademas me prometieron detenernos a descansar- dice leonardo arrastrando los pies

-vale esta bien descansemos y ya la noche se ve cerca deberiamos quedarnos aqui a descansar.-dice azahel

al sentarse leonardo en una roca se escucha un ruido de una bestia y aparece un saberleomon salvaje a rodearlos

-un.. un saberleomon?!- exclama carlos asombrado

-lo sabia! este es el bosque word de hybrid evolutions!- dice azahel en gritos de emocin y a la vez de susto por el saberleomon

-corran!-dice andrea asustada

todos salen corriendo excepto azahel porque vio algo sobre la rama que estaba sobre la cabeza de saberleomon. corre y salta sobre su cabeza y lo alcanza... era un paquete ZIP con la simbologia del fuego... al hacerlo en su mano aparecio un desencriptador denominado ZIP-vice (el digivice del juego) y pudo hacer la hybrid evolution

HYBRID SPIRIT ZIP SHINKA!

AGUNIMON!

todos los demas quedan asombrados al ver a azahel hacer la hybrid evolution y volverse un agunimon.

-zalamandra ardiente!- usa azahel para espantar al saberleomon porque sabe que no puede vencer a un digimon mega con una simple hybrid shinka ya que conoce que los saberloemons temen al fuego.

el saberleomon huye y azahel vuelve a ser el mismo de antes. prenden una fogata y logran dormir a salvo esa noche sin saber que lo que habia pasado esa noche era el inicio de una aventura sin precedentes donde deberian enfrentar a todos los enemigos y aprender cosas que nunca esperarian ver...


	3. Lobomon y Ranamon

-que se siente ser un digimon?- pregunta leo soñoliento en la mañana luego de acampar

-es como ser tu mismo y otra persona, es algo que debes vivir para poder explicarlo- dice azahel

-quiero lograrlo! donde hallaste eso deben haber mas... debe ser genial ser un digimon! y jamas crei ver un ZIP-vice en real! el tuyo es negro con rojo es hermoso!- dice carlos con impetu y incredibilidad de ver su juego favorito hacerse realidad

-seguros no estamos en esos sueños raros que les suceden alas personas mas cercanas?- dice andrea aun con incredibilidad- debere dejar de jugar este juego- andrea no cree mucho en las cosas, siempre exceptica ante todo

-no creo que sea eso andrea, yo no soy tan apegado a ustedes y estoy aqui- dice leonardo, refutando la teoria de la chica.

- bueno ya sabemos que es esto... no es un juego porque senti generar fuego y el saberleomon era real- dice azahel

-claro esta bien.. debemos averiguar como volver a casa- dice andrea con un tono apagado

salen del bosque caminando y tienen mucha hambre. los chicos corren con suerte y llegan a una pequeña aldea donde viven unos cuantos hamburgermon:

-hola chicos bienvenidos a aldea hamburgesa! pueden quedrase aqui cuanto plazcan, no tenemos mucho pero nos gusta ayudar!- -gracias, muchas gracias- contesta carlos y azahel aceptando tal hospitalidad...

los chicos se sienten a gusto pero un hamburgermon comienza a temblar y comienza a decir: - ahi vienen ahi vienen! los triceramons! saquen la comida que nos queda- llorando los hamburgermons sacan todo y le dicen a los chicos que no salgan que los lastimaran.

azahel se siente prepotente y sale a enfrentar a los 3 triceramons

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

y comienza a luchar pero se da cuenta que no puede hacerle daño a ninguno porque sus cuerpos resisten el fuego... ahora agunimon comienza a ser vencido por los 3 triceramosn y carlos deseperado busca como ayudar a su mejor amigo y se tropieza con un paquete ZIP con un simbolo de la luz.

justo en ese momento se escucha un ataque especial: -tormenta acida- y cae un ataque de agua sobre los triceramons y agunimon, este ultimo convirtiendose en azahel de nuevo, y aparece una ranamon, diciendole a carlos: -oye chico conviertete en lo que tienes en la mano y ayudame a vencerlos- en el acto aparece un ZIP-vice en manos de carlos y este hace la evolucion

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Lobomon

se convierte en lobomon de la luz y junto a ranamon cada uno con su tecnica especial (ranamon con tormenta acida y lobomon con sable de luz laser) logran acabar con los triceramons. los hamburgermons felices porque no debern alimentar a los triceramoins a la fuerza y por miedo se despiden de los chicos... en ese momento la chica convertida en ranamon se convierte en una joven y carlos pregunta:- quien eres?- ella responde con una gran sonrisa y una gran energia- soy betsabe mucho gusto...- se estrechan las manos y se dan cuenta de que ellos 4 no son los unicos humanos que estan en el digimundo y aparte ya hay 3 capaces de convertirse en digimon... pero lo bueno aun no llega


	4. Kumamon salva a sus amigos

-entonces no eramos los unicos humanos aqui...- menciona carlos caminando alrededor de betsabe

-si, pense que era la unica humana en el digimundo, pero los halle a ustedes! wiii!- dice betsabe

-y tambien puede hacer la Hybrid Shinka por lo que vimos- dice andrea

-si eso podemos hacerlo 3 de aqui. pero ustedes 2 siguen corriendo peligro, ya que tengo un mes aqui y no es tan facil sobrevivir aqui- responde betsabe a las palabras de andrea

-y como llegaste aqui?-pregunta azahel intrigado de que otra humana estuviera presente en el digimundo

-bueno, jugaba hybrid evolutions, siempre mi evoluciones fueron digimons de agua, que por suerte puedo ser ranamon aqui, y volviendo al tema, la pc se puso azul y aparecio una frase de que fui escogida y pare aqui justamente en esta aldea de los hamburguermons, en la zona USB- cuenta betsabe...

-increible- menciona leo. -entonces pueden haber mas humanos en este planeta! y capaz todos pueden convertirse en digimons... seria genial ser uno- termina balbuceando

-betsabe-dice azahel y es interrumpido por ella diciendo -dime bets- -ok bets, ya que tienes un mes aqui, que debemos hacer? a donde debemos ir para volver a casa?- -bueno, debemos de buscar el panteon de los dioses del olimpo, donde estan los 12 olimpicos y los 3 angeles del digimundo, tal como en el juego.. se donde queda pero hay que tener grandes poderes para llegar- cuenta betsabe

los chicos conversan entre ellos y deciden seguir a betsabe en el camino... se despiden de los hamburguermons y siguen el camino en que se dirigia al olimpo...

luego de un trayecto un poco corto, betsabe los empuja a todos hacia un arbusto y les pide que se queden ahi callados y quietos... se encuentra con 4 devimons y ellos arremeten contra ella ya que habian escuchado rumores de humanos y los humanos deben ser exterminados por ordenes de la orden demoniaca

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Ranamon

comienza la pelea y comienza a ganar pero... pelea solo con 3! el cuarto devimon uso su poder fantasmay paso por debajo de la tierra y surgio por detras de su espalda y la golpeo con fuerza dejandola inconsciente.. azahel y carlos no se permiten dejar que eso suceda y le dicen a andrea y leonardo que van a pelear que se queden ahi y ellos evolucionan

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Lobomon

Agunimon

comienzan a ayudar a ranamon y uno de los devimons grita:- hay mas humanos! y 2 evolucionan! atrapen a los otros 2- agunimon protege a ranamon que fue arrastrada por el hasta donde estaban andrea y leonardo y lobomon pelea con 2 devimons... esto juegan sucio ya que usan sus habilidades espectrales y los ataques de lobomon y de agunimon no son efectivos... los 4 devimons usan "viento endemoniado" y logran desconvertir a agunimon y a lobomon de nuevo a azahel y a carlos respectivamente... leo con rabia y impotencia trata de huir halando a ranamon y a andrea para cuidarlas y tropieza con una piedra que era un paquete ZIP y se dio media vuelta y salto hacia los devimons ya teniendo la capacidad de evolucionar

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Kumamon

era el pequeño pero temperamental osito del hielo y legendario kumamon... usa su "KachiKachi Kochi" y congela a los devimons trapandolos y usa "hielo polar" para atravesarlos a cada uno eliminandolos

ya a salvo buscan un lugar donde descansar y desde una montaña alta un phelesmon (el jefe de la zona USB) y menciona hacia un cristal especial que se ve la sombra de un personaje oscuro diciendole: -los halle pero son mas fuertes de lo que pensaba, pronto los enfrentare (risa maqueabelica)-...


	5. Kokatorimon nos hace piedra, kazemon sal

-"reescritura"... jajajaja kokatorimon es hora de que vayas a detener a esos humanos... hubiera sido mejor que no te hubieses negado asi no te hubiese convertido en mi esclavo- dice phelesmon obligando a kokatorimon a atacar a nuestros heroes...

-increible! es divertido ser digimon! jajaj seria genial que nunca volviera a ser humano- dice leo emocionado luego de haberse convertido en kumamon

-esos devimons eran fuertes pero que suerte que viniste hermanito ,me enorguyeces- dice azahel

-es super que ahora puedas ayudarnos- carlos adolorido tambien agradece

-me da rabia como me deje golepar me perdi media batalla! jum que rabia- se queja betsabe

-bueno bueno es genial que sean digimons y todo pero debemos volver a casa- dice andrea algo incomoda porque aunque no crea, ella tambien espera ser un digimon

-cierto, no pertenecemos aqui y vemos que ya hay quien nos busca para matarnos- dice leonardo con tono serio.

-mejor descansemos si?- dice carlos. azahel evoluciona a agunimon prende una fogata y todos descansan

al despertar los chicos siguen su camino para llegar al olimpo pero no se percatan de que kokatorimon esta cerca vigilandolos... cuando el sol esta muy amplio y hace demasiado calor este se les presenta a los chicos

-hola jovenes humanos, me llamo kokatorimon! hace demasiado calor, pasen aqui a esta cabaña al menos hasta que este algo nublado...- con sus dobles intenciones y la habilidad dada por phelesmon, puede convertirlos a todos en piedra solo con usar su poder basico "fuego petreo" puede hacerlos piedra completamente

los chicos agotados, deciden hacerle caso y les brinda a cada uno un cuarto. logran descansar al fin y este les brinda algo de comer por ser "hospitalario" y cuando estan satisfechos, este digimon empieza a atacar

-por ordenes del jefe de esta zona, phelesmon, seran destruidos!- ataca primero a azahel y carlos y estos mas betsabe y leonardo digievolucionan

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

Lobomon

Kumamon

Ranamon

y cada uno usa su tecnica especial buscando acertar su golpe pero este digimon se movia rapido...

-andrea huye!- grita agunimon y kokatorimon lo ataca y usa su fuego petreo y lo convierte en piedra...

cada uno busca proteger a andrea ya que es la unica humana que no tiene poderes en el grupo, el segundo en ser convertido en piedra fue lobomon ya que el busco llevar a andrea a la puerta, pero kokatorimon lo captura

-jaja todos seran mios! phelesmon estara feliz!- -no lo creo, "tormenta acida"- usa Ranamon pero kokatorimon no se ve afectado.. usa su fuego petreo y tambien es convertida en piedra. kumamon se interpone entre andrea, que esta arrodillada por el miedo en el piso, y kokatorimon y esta toca una parte de la pared y es un bulto... es un paquete ZIP pero no se da cuenta aun por el miedo...

-tomame a mi pero dejala en paz a ella- kumamon grita y usa su kachikachikochi pero este no hace mas que paralizar a kokatorimon un segundo ya que lo congela mas este rompe el hielo... andrea siente valor y se da cuenta de su paquete ZIP y decide unirse a kumamon

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Kazemon

kazemon se levanta del piso y junto a kumamon comienzan a atacar, combinando kazemon su "brisa de petalos" y kukamon su "kachikachikochi" congelan hasta los huesos a kokatorimon y kazemon usa su "cadera bonita" y lo rompe en padazos y todos vuelven a la normalidad..

-demonios! era un inutil! ustedes, icedevimon y daipenmon van ahora contra ellos y no me fallen!- les dice phelesmon a sus subordinados


	6. un guerrero malvado

-vayan mis subordinados acaben con esos humanos- dice phelesmon

*ruidos de ventarrones fuertes*-los enviaras a ellos sabiendo que son debiles? deberias enviar a guerreros experimentados o ir tu mismo a luchar- apareciendo de entre las sombras duskmon y convirtiendose en un humano. -si es cierto chico, deberias ir tu y si te vencen estari cerca para ayudarte te parece? si no mi cabeza va a rodar a manos de lilithmon- le dice phelesmon a el joven. el chico le contesta:-vale yo ire junto con los imbeciles-

-ahora quien protege a quien?- dice andrea riendose un poco y su semblante cambiado solo por poder ser un digimon

-si andy no te ensufles hay que seguir adelante y mostrarse algo mas excepticos con los que quieran ayudarnos- dice azahel ya que su personalidad desconfiada lo advierte sobre todos los que llegan de ahora en adelante

-pero, quien nos estara siguiendo? se que hay jefes por el juego pero la zona USB... quien sera el jefe de aqui?-dice carlos, como experto del juego, teme que deban enfrentarse al jefe de la zona, viendo que no tienen tanto poder reunido entre los 5 que estan presentes

-mmm el mes que tengo aqui, escuche algo de un phelesmon- dice betsabe sentada en una roca recordando lo escuchado en su momento en la zona

-PHELESMON!?- dicen todos a coro

-si eso escuche- contesta betsabe desalentada

-pero es fuerte, muchisimo mas fuerte que nosotros- dice carlos

-pero podemos trabajar juntos, podemos vencerlos, todos podemos evolucionar- dice leonardo tratando de alentarlos a todos

de repente atacan con hielo a los 5 chicos y de entre el humo se notan dos enemigos: daipenmon y icedevimon

-si es phelesmon el jefe bla bla bla vinimos a matarlos- dice icedevimon y daipenmon y ambos atacan juntos a los chicos pero todos evolucionan

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

Lobomon

Kumamon

Ranamon

Kazemon

-hora de pelear- dice agunimon para vencer a los digimons de clase hielo

-esto es pan comido- dice ranamon, ya que habia vencido a un par de estos enemigos en su primera digievolucion -ataquen con su p oder mas fuerte- cada uno usa su poder (zalamandra ardiente, brisa de petalos, kachikachikochi, aullido laser, tormenta acida) y los enemigos salen volando, pero de repente se escucha un ventarron fuerte y se ven datos volar... los chicos no hacian mas que mirar a duskmon matando a daipenmon y icedevimon y volteando hacia los chicos les habla -hola jovenes, es hora de que un verdadero enemigo les ataque, "mirada mortal"- lanzandole rayos laser a todos, los golepa con fuerza y todos terminan en el piso

-quien eres?- pregunta kumamon -mi nombre es duskmon y en nombre de phelesmon los matare a todos- -eso no lo permitire "sable laser"- sale lobomon al ataque pero duskmon los vence con facilidad y cada uno ataca pero no pueden contra el... -es hora de acabarlos "tormenta conquistadora"- lanzando ese ataque, choco sus espadas y creo ondas de choque muy grandes causando la desconversion de los chicos. en cuanto se acercaba a azahel y carlos para matarles, hay una cantidad de ataques que acestan contra duskmon

"reflector poderoso" "martillo de thor" "misiles de madera" "tormenta de arena"

y son 4 guerreros mas! mercurymon, beetlemon, arbomon y grumblemon! con esos ataques causaron que duskmon se desconvirtiera y vieran su aspecto humano... era un amigo de leo!... -omar!?- pregunta exaltado leonardo- -phelesmon sacame de aqui ahora- grita omar y phelesmon envia un devidramon y omar sube a el y phelesmon baja del devidramon y este se va volando. phelesmon exclama- oh si aqui estan 9 humanos! 4 de ellos convertidos en digimons! deberia matarles? si eso hare los matare!- y se quita su capa dejando expuesta su forma demoniaca dando asi inicio a la pelea


	7. la pelea contra el jefe de zona

*phelesmon aumenta de tamaño en grandes proporciones y se para frente a mercurymon, arbomon, beetlemon y grumblemon y hace una onda con su tridente* -me deshare de todos estos humanos tan facil, son un juego para mi- dice phelesmon

-"reflejo poderoso"-usa mercurymon para devolver ese ataque de phelesmon, haciendolo caer momentaneamente sobre sus rodillas y permitiendo que los otros 3 guerreros le atacaran cada uno con sus habilidades "lluvia de astillas" "golpe de ojo de serpiente" "golpe trueno", lastimando a phelesmon

-como es posible que me hagan daño!? son simples humanos!- dice phelesmon

-ustedes 5 ayudennos debemos vencerlo- dice arbomon invitando a carlos, andrea, azahel, leonardo y betsabe que vuelvan a evolucionar

-estan bien como para hacerlo chicos?-pregunta azahel

-estamos listos-dice betsabe y todos asienten la cabeza para darle paso a la evolucion

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

Lobomon

Kumamon

Ranamon

Kazemon

-esta levantandose es hora ataquenme a mi y asi lo venceremos- dice mercurymon -pero si lo hacemos te lastimaremos!-dice lobomon y le contesta beetlemon -solo haganlo esto sera genial!-

"golpe zalamandra" "brisa de petalos" "diluvio infernal" "martillo de thor" "brazo de roca" "misil final" "bombas de nieve" "aullido laser"

todos estos ataques fueron dirigidos a mercurymon y este usa su tecnica especial

-phelesmon toma esto "reflector de contrarresto"- todos los ataques multiplicados por 10 por mercurymon por su tecnica especial, atravesando a phelesmon a la mitad

-nooo, no puede ser un grupo de humanos inutiles nooo- menciona phelesmon terminando de morir...

todos vuelven a ser humanos y los chicos ven a los que le salvaron el pellejo

luis-beetlemon

manuel-grumblemon

julio-mercurymon

gianmarco "gian"-arbomon

-hola chicos mucho gusto- dice julio actuando como el lider de los chicos que vinieron con el

-gracias de verdad estabamos por morir.. que habilidosos y sinceramente pense que no habrian mas humanos aqui y llegan ustedes- dice azahel en agradecimiento a sus salvadores

-hay muchos mas humanos pero no es tiempo de hablar, debemos irnos no tenemos mucho poder si llega un general de los jefes podremos darnos por muertos-dice gian, que es el gemelo de luis,- si hermano tienes razon vamonos de aqui-contesta luis

-ok mejor vamonos-contesta betsabe

-bienvenidos al equipo-azahl y carlos a la vez dicen lo mismo

todos avanzan y azahel se queda un poco rezagado pensando y se dice para si *si hay un humano malvado, quien sabe si hay mas aliados para los enemigos... debemos cuidarnos y ganar mas poder antes de que sea tarde*


	8. las verdades de piximon

despues de la batalla contra phelesmon, los chicos se encuentran reunidos en un pequeño campamento improvisado para dormir. Arbomon uso sus habilidades para crear las cabañas y agunimon para hacer fuego. Estaban conversando del porque creian que estaban en el digimundo y como harian para volver a sus hogares, como la pelea dio un vuelco tan sencillo por la estrategia de julio, leonardo un poco triste por descubrir que su mejor amigo era un enemigo muy poderoso... Pero de pronto todo esto se vio silenciado por la aparicion de un singular amigo

-jovenes! Al fin los encuentro- dice un pequeño piximon

azahel por su inseguridad y desconfianza evoluciona

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon!

-no te creo que vengas en paz, asi paso hace rato- estaba por atacar a piximon cuando julio que habia evolucionado en mercurymon detiene a agunimon. Mercurymon le dice-calmate agunimon, ya conocemos a este piximon. El dijo que averiguaria porque estamos aqui. Piximon lo siento ha Tenido malas experiencias con los digimons que se han acercado a el- dice mercurymon volviendo a ser julio. Agunimon tambien vuelve a ser humano y le pregunta directamente a piximon-lo conoces desde hace cuanto?-

piximon algo indignado por lo que quizo hacer azahel contesta con renuencia-hace 6 meses que estan aqui y aterrizaron en mi casa y que te importa?- se voltea y deja a azahel boquiabierto por la forma en que le contesto y los demas estallaron en carcajadas piximon pidio a todos que se alejaran del fuego y luego dibujo los elementos de cada uno y al terminar les pidio a todos que se sentaran alrededor del fuego... -que planeas?-pregunto carlos intrigado por lo que planeaba piximon.- ya veras lobomon de la luz- contesta piximon todos cuchicheaban entre si especulando lo que hacia piximon y este se ubico en el lugar del joven omar, que no estaba ya que era un "aliado" de la orden demoniaca. -que haras? De verdad tengo miedo- dice leonardo, porque es el mas pequeño del grupo y ya estaba ventarroneando

Muy fuerte... -esto es excitante, reunidos los 9 guerreros a excepcion del joven guerrero de la oscuridad... Les revelare el porque fueron escogidos y porque fueron traidos a este mundo...- dice piximon los 2 gemelos estaban en expectacion, andrea extrañada por esta revelacion del motivo por haber venido a este mundo, betsabe se desperto de una sola vez, todos los demas estaban casi que extasiados por la noticia y piximon con aires de grandesa, comenzo

-hace mucho tiempo, este mundo era de paz y tranquilidad. Era gobernado por yggdrasil, el dios de los digimons. Los royal knights eran sus jueces en este mundo y si habia una pelea era lo maximo del alboroto que existia... Pero un dia, hace unos 10 años, 10 digimons surgieron del centro del planeta, donde se concentra la oscuridad, denominados la orden demoniaca, los cuales controlaron a los digimons pequeños y los influyeron a digimons oscuros... Enfrentaron a uno llamado phelesmon era el jefe de esta zona... Hace 2 años los digimons rebeldes incursionaron

Al mundo humano y lograron ver el poder de los humanos, que nos conocian con un juego llamado "digimon hybrid evolutions" y se parecia a lo que viviamos, asi que lo enlazaron a la base de los olimpicos, y asi ellos escogerian a los puros de corazon para que vinieran a este mundo. Hace un año llego omar, que tube el placer de conocerlo pero era muy engreido y se fue a luchar solo contra los de la orden demoniaca y se convirtio en uno de ellos esta controlado... Pero fueron llegando mas a ayudar entre esos ustedes 9. Ustedes tienen la capacidad de evolucionar a los 10 guerreros legendarios que les daran la fuerza de los elementos y vencer a la oscuridad...-pero porque nosotros?- pregunta azahel -cada uno tiene grandes virtudes y podran vencer esta organizacion, seran un gran equipo y los apoyare en el camino. En una leyenda que cargo aqui *saco un pequeño pergamino* dice que la leyenda es que cada uno tendra 3 evoluciones correspondientes a sus elementos. Yo les digo estan dispuestos a ayudarnos? Si no yo los Guiare al recinto de los olimpicos y volverian a su mundo, no es su obligacion salvarnos- piximon se sentia con esperanzas del si pero temia a que dijeran que no -yo me anoto-carlos dice que si sin pensarlo 2 veces -yo salvare a mi mejor amigo-dice leonardo -aza esta seguro de quedarte?-pregunta andrea -si lo hare pero quedate a mi lado- dice azahel dando a entender que andrea y el se quedarian -nosotros nos quedamos-dijeron el resto de los chicos. Azahel menciona antes de descansar-pero debemos lograr llegar al olimpo, necesitamos saber como volver, aun asi nos quedaremos- -si jeje olvide mencionarlo... Los del olimpo estan presos alli... Deberiamos liberarlos 1ro antes de defender este mundo- dice piximon -entonces adelante-dice azahel-es hora de que logremos algo bueno...


	9. evoluciones RAR

a la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantan, menos agotados y con aires de ser heroes de algo grande, de ser capaces de salvar algo en lo que creen y estan viviendo esta historia tan real e irreal para ellos... desde hoy piximon viaja con ellos y la cosa entre los 2 grupos (azahel, carlos, andrea, leonardo y betsabe y el otro grupo por gian, julio, manuel y luis) fueron menguando y unificandose mas... los 9 chicos van en camino y entre azahel y julio comienza una conversacion

-creen que solo con estos digispirits podremos venecerlos?-pregunta julio

-si y no, estos poderes nos ayudaran al principio pero mientras mas avancemos mas fuertes seran los enemigos-dice azahel y interviene piximon

-el joven agunimon del fuego tiene nociones de lo que se acerca- piximon prefiere hablarles con los nombres de los digimon por miedo a encariñarse con ellos-

-gracias piximon- dice azahel. julio ve con recelo a azahel ya que tubo un razonamiento bueno y no se le ocurrio antes

-pero donde hallarlos?- pregunta julio

-en el camino me imagino... estos digispirits fueron hallados en partes que nunca imaginariamos...-responde azahel

-ok, bueno es hora de buscar! no quiero ser solo mercurymon del acero- dice julio con aires de superioridad

-joven mercurymon, no dejes que tu corazon caiga en la ambicion eso fue lo que le paso al joven omar- da piximon como consejo a julio

-sorry tambien me emociona ayudar-dice julio

-oigan, eso me extraña... se acerca algo raro- dice leonardo al ver un mounstro volador acercandose a ellos y a atacar

-"flechas de la muerte"- es un ghoulmon atacando al grupo y piximon, no revela que no puede luchar ya que "no esta con ellos" para ayudarles a luchar

-chicos estan listos?-pregunta carlos

-todos listos-dicen los gemelos luis y gian

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

Lobomon

Kumamon

Ranamon

Kazemon

Mercurymon

Beetlemon

Arbomon

Grumblemon

-ataquen todos ahora a mercurymon y acabemoslo, el es un demonio mega, es ahora o nunca- dice agunimon tratando de emplear la misma estrategia de la ultima vez contra phelesmon

"golpe zalamandra" "brisa de petalos" "diluvio infernal" "martillo de thor" "brazo de roca" "misil final" "bombas de nieve" "aullido laser"

y mercurymon usa su ataque "reflector de contrarresto" para acabarlo pero ghoulmon esquivo el ataque y uso su mas poderoso ataque "ojo explosion" y acabao con el ataque de los guerreros y los desconvirtio a todos estrellando a leonardo y a julio en una piedra...

estos 2 se levantan cada uno y ven a los demas desmallados, ya que el ataque les dio mas fuerte al resto y ellos 2 decididos a vencer a este enemigo y a cada uno le aparecen sus ZIP codes y sus ZIPvices absorven tales paquetes ZIP

Y logran evolucionar

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Sephirotmon

Korikakumon

estos 2 guerreros unen sus fuerzas a vencer a ghoulmon

-humanos insolentes ni que tengan evoluciones bestias, me venceran- dice ghoulmon en burla a los unicos en pie pero cada uno sin esbozar una palabra comienzan a atacarlo para vencerlo

-"hachas de la antartica"-usado por korikakumon causandole el mayor daño a ghoulmon y este ultimo ataca a sephirotmon con su ojo explosion y lo recibe

-jajaa amigo acabas de ganarte tu muerte-dice con prepotencia sephirotmon

-lo tengo "arpones de hielo" atacalo ahora!- dice korikakumon

-"Rumble Blend"- este es usado por sephirotmon para acabar con el ghoulmon que los atacaba ya que su repeticion de ataques lo vencio...

-bien hecho joven kumamon y joven mercurymon- dice piximon

-si bien hecho jajaja- felicita leonardo a julio y buscan donde sanar las heridas del resto de los chicos


	10. las chicas al poder

-increible que hallan conseguido su segunda evolucion esos 2... tengo mas de un año aqui y aun no digievoluciono estoy molesto debo eliminarlos aqui y ahora-dice omar a punto de evolucionar y es detenido por el segundo jefe de la siguiente zona, la zona hardware, por mephismon

-joven guerrero, no debes dejar que tu ira te domine, empleala solo en la batalla. que lograron vencer a mi subordinado? tranquilo usemos nuestros peones. ladydevimon, presentate-

-si amo?- contesta la digimon demonio.- busca a tus hermanas y ve contra ellos, podran vencerlos ya que la mayoria son hombres y asi lograran vencerlos con sus encantos- les encomienda mephismon

-como usted diga amo-...

otra noche mas en el digimundo y es la mañana ya curados los chicos comienzan las preguntas a piximon por no prestarle la ayuda a los jovenes, ya que piximon posee grandes poderes...

-piximon porque no ayudaste?- pregunta leonardo

-es que... no estoy aqui- contesta apenado piximon

-como que no estas?- pregunta azahel levantandose maltrecho

-bueno es que solo uso una de mis habilidades para poderles hallar, solo soy una especia de aparicion... tambien estoy encerrado en el panteon de los olimpicos- contesta piximon triste

-oh lo lamento de verdad te juzgue mal- dice carlos

-tranquilo. que suerte que lograron vencer a ese digimon, podria haberlos acabado aqui mismo-dice andrea levantandose tambien despues de la recuperacion, dirigiendose a julio y a leonardo

-sus evoluciones son geniales!-dice gian emocionado por lo que lograron ellos 2...

durante un largo trayecto llegan a un pequeño bosque un poco tenebroso y sin dudar aparecen 3 ladydevimons y saludan a todo el grupo invitandolos a pasar por todo el bosque para llegar al otro sitio.

todos los chicos (incluido azahel que si recuerdan esta enamorado de andrea) estaban babeandose por las ladydevimons... estas comienzan a seducirlos durante el trayecto y llegan al caos

-deja a esta ladydevimon es mia!-pelea carlos con azahel y julio

-no lo creo hay 3 y una para cada uno los demas se fregan- dice gian mirando a su hermano luis con deprecio

-azahel que te sucede? reacciona no eres asi!-dice andrea

-chicos no se comporten asi no ven que juegan con sus hormonas?-dice betsabe

una ladydevimon mira a todos los chicos provocativamente y les dice -evolucionen y acaben con esas boconas y seran recompensados

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

Lobomon

Kumamon

Mercurymon

Beetlemon

Arbomon

Grumblemon

todos evolucionaron controlados por ellas para atacarlas y betsabe ve 2 paquetes ZIP y le tira uno a andrea y le dice

-ese es tu emblema, es hora de que acabemos con estas malvadas controladoras

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Zephyrmon

Calmaramon

"zalamandra ardiente" "rayo laser" usados por lobomon y agunimon, y zephyrmon escapa del ataque y junto a calmaramon usan un ataque conmbinado "ventisca poderosa" "tinta acida" y desconvierten a todos los chicos sacandolos del control de las ladydevimon

-somos 3 contra 2 hermanas venzamoslas "ola de la oscuridad"- usado por las 3 ladydevimons y zephyrmon escapa y calmaramon con su cuerpo acorazado logra soportar el ataque.

-acabemos con ella de una sola vez!- dice zephrymon "pluma rosada". este ataque debilita a las ladydevimons y calmaramon usa "carga titanica" y destruye a las 3 ladydevimons...

-perdonen si chicas? no fue nuestra intencion- dice azahel hablando por todos los chicos que actuaron imprudentemente

-no hay problema pero deben tratar de evitar esa emocion de sus hormonas- contesta betsabe...


	11. un nuevo enemigo, los gemelos al ataque

Al día siguiente, al amanecer, mientras todos dormían

Piximon grita: "Chicos despierten, ahí viene Omar!"

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

Lobomon

Kumamon

Mercurymon

Beetlemon

Arbomon

Grumblemon

Ranamon

Kazemon

Entonces usan "golpe zalamandra" "brisa de petalos" "diluvio infernal" "martillo de thor" "brazo de roca" "misil final" "bombas de nieve" "aullido laser"

y mercurymon usa su ataque "reflector de contrarresto", entonces Duskmon sonríe

-Matrix Shinka, Duftmon

y los ataques reflejados son interceptados por Duftmon.

-Omar, como tuviste problemas en vencer a estos chicos tan debiles? - dice Duftmon

-No puede ser, quién eres tu? - dice Azahel

-Yo soy Jason, y no hago débiles ZIP shinka como ustedes

-No podemos dejar que nos venza tan fácil, hay que pasar a modo Bestia- dice Leo

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Sephirotmon

Korikakumon

Zephyrmon

Calmaramon

"ventisca poderosa" "tinta acida""arpones de hielo",

Duftmon usa "Onda de extinción"

Sephirotmon usa "Rumble Blend"

Duskmon usa "Tormenta Conquistadora"

Los 4 caen transformandose en humanos.

-Malditos, me encargaré de vencerlos- dice azahel furioso

"Salamandra ardiente" "Luz Segadora" "Martillo Terráqueo"

-Estos chicos están desesperados, mejor los elimino lentamente- dice Jason

"Onda de Gravedad"

Todos salen volando y se transforman en humanos

-Bueno, dejé lo mejor para el final, voy a ver como es la reacción de alguien al ver que muere su gemelo - dice Jason

Los Gemelos corren y se golpean entre si, confundidos se ponen a deambular y se dan cuenta de que deben pelear para salvar a sus amigos

-Debemos salvarlos, no importa que ellos sean más fuertes que nosotros- dice Luis

-Asi se dice hermano- dice Gian

-Es hora - dicen ambos

"Martillo de Thor" "Misil Final"

Le logran dar un golpe certero a Omar

"Onda de extinción"

Los gemelos caen rendidos y se transforman en humanos

-Ahora que hacemos hermano? - Dice Luis

-No lo se- responde Gian

Entonces Jason comienza a torturar lentamente a Gian, esto hace enfurecer a Luis, que sale corriendo y se tropieza

Entonces aparece un paquete ZIP

-Es la hora, hermano tu también digievoluciona! - dice Luis

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

MetalKabuterimon

Petaldramon

"Cañon Esmeralda" "Rayo Destructor"

Destransforman a Omar y Jason cae rendido

-Hay que irnos, ahora! -dice Jason

-Malditos, ya la próxima vez los eliminaré y me deleitaré con sus lamentos!

Entonces son teletransportados por Mephismon

-Bueno gemelos, hoy hicieron un gran trabajo!- dicen todos

-Gracias, pero quien era el otro? por qué no hacía Zip Shinka?- responden

-Ese era Jason, uno de los subordinados de Mephismon, él hace Warp Evolution fusionandose con su digimon -dice piximon

-Bueno, ahora hay que descansar y prepararnos para la próxima batalla, pero debes explicar un par de cosas piximon - dice Azahel


	12. Gigasmon vs Mephismon

piximon contesta a lo que dijo azahel...

-que quieres saber?-

-que es una Matrix Shinka? porque hay mas humanos y del lado del mal? si no mas recuerdo Duftmon es un digimon DNAevolucionado y para peor un royal knight... como ese niño pudo dominar ese nivel de poder?- pregunta azahel

-una Matrix Shinka es la union de un humano y un digimon llegando al nivel mega directamente... los digimons de la orden demoniaca descubieron lo que hicimos al traer a Omar y decidieron clonar nuestra funcion de traer a mas humanos para usarlos como subordinados... los royal knights fueron los primeros en enfrentar a la orden demoniaca pero simplemente por el aplastante poder de Leviamon, Belphemon y Lucemon falldown mode logrearon acabarlos.. nunca supimos de ellos hasta ayer que vimos a Duftmon... es un guerrero DNAevolucionado, osea 2 digimons en una sola evolucion capaz de ser un royal knight... pero al haber estado unidos juntos son capaces de fusionarse con el chico y asi lograr evolucionar ser esa gran evolucion... y el chico debe tener un gran poder para soportar esa evolucion-

al terminar de decir todo esto piximon, todos quedaron algo anodadados con el gran poder al que se enfrentaban, ya que si los royal knights estaban bajo el control de la orden demoniaca no seria nada facil vencer a este gran enemigo...

todos deliberaban entre si mientras caminaban y cerca de una pequeña granja, aparece un LoaderLeomon...

mientras tanto, Mephismon hablaba con Omar y Jason:

-jovenes guerreros oscuros, estos 9 chicos representan un gran problema y es hora de enfrentarlos... envie a LoaderLeomon pero si es vencido, mi poder vencera a esos niños lo mas rapido posible...-

-si mephismon, pero somos tu monitores, si eres vencido, sabes que debemos exterminarte por nuestras manos.-responde Omar

-lo se lo se... pero recuerden que me enlazo al area oscura y soy poderoso como para acabar con ustedes 2 si yo deseo- dice quejandose enojadamente Mephismon

-tientame que con mi Duftmon soy capaz de aniquilarte- dice Jason... luego los 3 estallan en risas y se comunican entre si que eran bromas pero al darse la espalda Mephismon, Omar ve su espalda y ahi esta un paquete ZIP y Jason ve la cara de Omar y ya el plan estaba formado...

-por ordenes de mephismon, yo los vencere!-dice LoaderLeomon

comienza a perseguir a todos pero azahel, carlos y manuel hacen su basica evolucion

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Agunimon

Lobomon

Grumblemon

-peleemos!-grita agunimon

andrea ve a los demas y deciden evolucionar a su modo bestia

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Sephirotmon

Korikakumon

Zephyrmon

Calmaramon

Petaldramon

MetalKabuterimon

todos atacan con sus tecnicas especiales pero LoaderLeomon se esconde bajo la tierra cada vez que un ataque se acerca

-lo grandioso de ser de tierra es quq me escondo y les gano jajajaj- se reia descaradamente este enemigo al ver que ningun ataque acertaba excepto por grumblemon... LoaderLeomon concrento su ataque contra grumblemon y este cae desconvertido y todos tratan de cubrirlo para que no lo mate pero Loaderleomon escondiendose bajo la tierra cavo un hoyo que hizo que todos cayeran en el. y justo lo tapuso de tierra de nuevo para que no pudieran moverse dejando a manuel descubierto...

-ahora que hago?-se preguntaba manuel y en ese momento corriendo ve en una roca incrustado el paquete ZIP de la tierra... estaba incrustado asi que evoluciono de nuevo en grumblemon y destruyo la piedra para evolucionar

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Gigasmon

-hora de vencer a este leon imbecil!-dijo Gigasmon

-no lo creo! "tormenta de perforacion"- ataco acercandose rapidamente hacia Gigasmon el peligroso LoaderLeomon y Gigasmon uso su "bombardeo huracan" y chocaron ambos cayendo casi destruido LoaderLeomon. Gigasmon libero a los chicos de la trampa y los que quedaban por salir eran agunimon y lobomon y vieron en las paredes del hoyo sus evoluciones ZIP pegadas ahi asi que no salieron. mientras todos salian de ahi Mephismon cae sobre LoaderLeomon

-Me...phismon nOOOOOOO!- grito LoaderLeomon antes de que cayera sobre el este gran enemigo

-me han traido graves problema niños imbeciles ya me harte los matare yo!-

todos los que estaban en su modos bestia atacaron a Mephismon y este uso "sabado negro" y hizo que todos incluyendo al recien evolucionado gigasmon cayera desconvertido y los rodearon tanto Duskmon y Duftmon pero emergieron del piso los nuevos guerreros del fuego y la luz...

-no te dejaremos esta batalla tan facil amigo- dice wargreymon

-ganaremos a toda costa-contesta metalgarurumon...

CONTINUARA


	13. la traicion

*En el capitulo anterior*

Mephismon dijo "-jovenes guerreros oscuros, estos 9 chicos representan un gran problema y es hora de enfrentarlos... envie a LoaderLeomon pero si es vencido, mi poder vencera a esos niños lo mas rapido posible...-"

sucedio una evolucion esperada...

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Gigasmon

y sucedio algo inesperado...

-no te dejaremos esta batalla tan facil amigo- dice wargreymon

-ganaremos a toda costa-contesta metalgarurumon...

-WARGREYMON? METALGARURUMON? ES IMPOSIBLE! DEBIAN SER OTROS DIGIMONS!- grita Duskmon viendo que de el suelo emergieron 2 guerreros

-es... la leyenda de los 2 digimons mas poderosos, los antecesores de los salvadores, los guerreros bestia de la luz y el fuego que son distintos a los que se esperaban... eso significa que las leyendas del digimundo son ciertas!- dice piximon

-asi que ustedes falsificaron la evolucion y son los guerreros legendarios que se convertirian en los digimon mas fuertes de este mundo, wargreymon y metalgarurumon... interesante sera genial aniquilar esa esperanza- dice Mephismon

-no creo que te sea posible, esperamos esta evolucion solo para acabar con las fuerzas que dominan este mundo- dice metalgarurumon

-la fuerza del fuego ardiente de wargreymon te carbonizará "terra force"- ataca directamente a Mephismon y este por el impacto cae sobre sus rodillas

-"misiles de luz"- ataca metalgarurumon para debilitar a mephismon...

-no creo que sea tan real!, ellos son digimons legendarios! son criaturas unicas!- hablaban unos digimons que vivian cerca de ahi

-Es hora de que Mephismon pague por todo, "Aliento de Lobo Metálico"- MetalGarurumon saca volando a Mephismon, dejándolo devastado.

-Creí que hiba a poder vencerlos con este nivel, pero es hora de que mueran-dice Mephismon

MEPHISMON CHOU SHINKA! GULFMON!

"Requiém Negro", y hace que todos se pongan en contra de Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon-No podemos pelear con ellos- dice WarGreymon

-No lo haremos, debemos detener a quien los controla- Dice MetalGarurumon

-Yo tengo el poder del área oscura, no me pueden vencer!- dice Gulfmon

"Gaia Force" "Aliento de Gea", Gulfmon absorbe los ataques con su boca

"Rayo destructor" "Pluma rosada" "Rumble Blend" "Arpones de Hielo" "Terremoto" "Tinta ácida" "Cañon Esmeralda"

-Ya sabes que hacer-se dicen Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon, los cuales esquivan los ataques, y estos van hacia Gulfmon

-Nooo!- dice Gulfmon, que cae rendido por tanto poder, lo que libera de su control a los otros guerreros

-Ustedes no me puden hacer esto, es hora de que les enseñe mi verdadero poder!- dice Gulfmon, a punto de coger el paquete ZIP de su espalda

-AAAAAAhHhhhhhhhhhhhH!-grita Gulfmon, siendo atravesado por una espada

-Te apresuraste un poco- dice Duftmon

-No importa, ahora ya no lo necesitamos- dice Duskmon

CONTINUARA


	14. lo malo empeora

*En el capitulo anterior*

-WARGREYMON? METALGARURUMON? ES IMPOSIBLE! DEBIAN SER OTROS DIGIMONS!

-No creo que sea tan real!, ellos son digimons legendarios! son criaturas unicas!- hablaban unos digimons que vivian cerca de ahi

-Creí que iba a poder vencerlos con este nivel, pero es hora de que mueran-dice Mephismon

MEPHISMON CHOU SHINKA! GULFMON!

-AAAAAAhHhhhhhhhhhhhH!-grita Gulfmon, siendo atravesado por una espada

-Te apresuraste un poco- dice Duftmon

-No importa, ahora ya no lo necesitamos- dice Duskmon

-Pero que diablos?- dice WarGreymon

-No puede ser que traicionaran a su lider de esa manera- dice MetalGarurumon

-Jajajaja, me hacen reir, esa escoria no era nuestro lider, era sólo un títere nuestro- dice Duftmon

-Es hora de mostrarles mi nuevo poder-dice Duskmon

-Jeje, ese tonto por fin logró conseguir lo que quería- dice una sombra detrás de los árboles

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Velgemon

-RUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita Velgemon

Velgemon usa Aniquilación Oscura

"Gaia Force" "Aliento de Lobo Metálico"

El ataque de Velgemon deja gravemente heridos a todos

-Diablos, si no te conociera diría que también me estás traicionando a mí- dice Duftmon

-GRUAAAAAA!- grita Velgemon, y se va volando

-El maldito no puede controlar su poder, voy a tener que seguirlo- dice Duftmon

-Vamos... MetalGarurumon... debemos seguirlos- dice WarGreymon

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado- dice una voz

-Y quien nos va a detener?- dice MetalGarurumon

-Ustedes no merecen estar en mi presencia, no son nada a comparación de mí- responde la voz

-Y... como piensas vencernos... sin estar aquí?- dice Wargreymon

Salen unos rayos del cielo, los cuales impactan a los 2 guerreros que aun estan en pie luchando y estos no ven perdida de poder pero si salen dañados por la potencia de este ataque

-yo les ayudare "Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka: Zephyrmon"

se levanta Zephyrmon del suelo para ayudar a Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon

-Diablos, este tipo es muy fuerte- dice Wargreymon

-Todavía podemos- dice MetalGarurumon

-Chicos, hay una forma, tengo algo que los va a ayudar- dice piximon

-Con que tú eras el que les daba la información no?- dice la voz

Del cielo cae el cuerpo de Piximon, el cual está muy herido y se une con su espíritu

-Maldito- dice WarGreymon

-No importa guardian del fuego, toma este paquete RAR y evoluciona- dice Piximon

Piximon lanza una flecha de luz al cielo

Aparece Craniummon

"Vals Final", lo que impacta a Zephyrmon desconvirtiendola y dejandola moribunda

-Andreaaaaaa noooooo!-grita WarGreymon

-VAS A PAGARLO!

En ese momento Wargreymon vuelve a ser azahel y Metalgarurumon le dice que no evolucione aun que no vale la pena convertirse con ira... en eso sombras se acercan a azahel y este grita la evolucion...

HYBRID SPIRIT RAR SHINKA!

CHAOSWARGREYMON

CONTINUARA


	15. chaoswargreymon vs craniummon

*En el capitulo anterior*

-Es hora de mostrarles mi nuevo poder-dice Duskmon

-Jeje, ese tonto por fin logró conseguir lo que quería- dice una sombra detrás de los árboles

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Velgemon

-El maldito no puede controlar su poder, voy a tener que seguirlo- dice Duftmon

-Vamos... MetalGarurumon... debemos seguirlos- dice WarGreymon

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado- dice una voz

-yo les ayudare "Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka: Zephyrmon"

-No importa guardian del fuego, toma este paquete RAR y evoluciona- dice Piximon

Piximon lanza una flecha de luz al cielo

Aparece Craniunmon

HYBRID SPIRIT RAR SHINKA!

CHAOSWARGREYMON

-Chaoswargreymon?- pregunta leonardo levantandose y ayudando a andrea a levantarse de donde esta

-ese enemigo es muy peligroso amigos es demasiado poderoso- dice gian

-hermano eso es feo, ese chaowargreymon es peligroso- dice luis

-he escuchado que eso sucederia con cualquier evolucion que se haga lleno de ira... porque crees que en el juego habia estatus de felicidad? por esa misma razon- dice julio

-debemos detenerlo- grita manuel

-pero y andrea?- pregunta betsabe

-dejenmenla aqui-dice el herido piximon

-todos evolucionen ayudemoslo a salir de ahi- dice Metalgarurumon

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Sephirotmon

Korikakumon

Gigasmon

Calmaramon

Petaldramon

MetalKabuterimon

mientras los chicos evolucionaban, ChaosWarGreymon luchaba contra Craniunmon

-nadie la daña, NADIE- gritaba en ira ChaosWarGreymon mientras atacaba a Craniummon

-jaja azahel porque te desesperaste en evolucionar? eso te traera problemas en luchar contra un enemigo de mi categoria- dice Craniummon

-ah si? "mega tornado"- ataca ChaosWarGreymon a Craniummon y este logra detener el tornado de azahel

-desesperadas medidas te dejan al descubierto, "vals final"- hacen que este se estrelle contra el suelo

los demas guerreros comandados por MetalGarurumon se acercaban pero el mismo ChaosWarGreymon uso "fuerza de gea" generando 8 esferas poderosas que golpearon a todos los que estaban a su alrededor evolucioonados.

-atras tontos, esta pelea es entre ese ChaosWarGreymon y yo- dice Craniummon

ChaosWarGreymon usa su "dramon killers" y empeiza a luchar mano a mano contra Craiummon y este estaba confiado por su black digizoid pero en un momento ChaosWarGreymon empezo a causarle mucho daño ya que la ira estaba controlando a azahel

andrea ve eso y le dice a piximon

-debo detenerlo yo misma esto se esta saliendo de control-

Hybrid Spirit ZIP Shinka

Kazemon

en eso ChaosWarGreymon estrella contra el piso a Craniummon y este se separa de su kotemon y vuelve a su ZIPvice, dejando a ver que es un enemigo de azahel, ever (eran mejores amigos hasta que carlos se mudo al lado de la casa de azahel, y este comenzo a tener celos de carlos tanto asi que empezo a odiar a azahel por haberlo "cambiado") y ChaosWarGreymon iba lanzado a millon cegado por la ira a atravesarlo y Kazemon se atraviesa en el medio cubriendolo

-detenteeeee!- ChaosWarGreymon se detiene antes de llegar a tocarla y ve que era ever, pero aun asi estaba lleno de ira...

-aza porfavor calmate no eres asi la ira no te domina- dice kazemon para calmarlo y los demas chicos lo rodean para hablarle y ever se aleja y ChaosWarGreymon dice -debo matarlo por lo que te hizo- dio un grito lleno de ira y sus ojos pasaron a color rojo

-todos ataquenlo debemos desconvertirlo- dijo MetalGarurumon

"misiles de luz""terremoto""relampago misil""ciclon de hojas""hachas de la antartica""tinta acida""brisa de petalos"

todos redirigidos a sephirotmon tratando de neutralizar a ChaosWarGreymon y usando "Rumble Blend" desconvierten a azahel

este termina desmayado por tanto poder reunido por la ira y el cansancio y ese poder de los digispirits fusionados en uno solo gracias al enlace RAR que ahora se pueden reunir... pero nuevos enemigos nos agobian y un nuevo jefe se acerca...


End file.
